enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fatani
Fatani was a sergeant in the New Zealand Special Air Services.Earth Afire He was first introduced in Earth Afire. History Earth Afire Fatani was under the command of Colonel Napatu at the Papakura Military Camp. Fatani was in a unit along with Mazer Rackham, Reinhardt, and Patu for testing the HERC, and the unit often designed the situation under which the HERC would be tested for military use. However, at one point Colonel Napatu ordered Fatani and the rest of the unit to not get any sleep before a test mission for the HERC. During the test mission, Fatani and Patu manned the gunnery stations as the HERC approached hostile territory. Once the HERC reached the target, a Copperhead tank, Fatani unmanned his station to help the dummies that would be inside the tank; however, Fatani discovered no dummies and instead found Heinrich Burnzel and Captain Shenzu, who came to see the HERC in action for the purpose of selling more HERCs to the Chinese. Fatani along with the rest of the team was ordered to leave for China to help train the Chinese troops. Fatani helped protect the HERCs en route to China. Upon their arrival, Fatani and the rest of the team were greeted by Captain Shenzu, who displayed the Chinese self-propelled drill sledges to the NZSAS, which the team would be training in the use of during their stay. When the Formic scout ship entered the orbit of Earth, Fatani and the other members of the team were unable to contact New Zealand command for intel, and the Chinese would not allow the foreign team to access their information. In order to obtain information on the alien threat, under Mazer's command Fatani helped steal a Chinese HERC to take beyond the borders of the Chinese base. Outside the base, Fatani and the team calculated that the Chinese HERC was likely to land in China, but they were ordered by both Chinese and New Zealand commanders to return with the HERC to the Chinese base despite the fact that the team was capable of fighting the threat. Fatani went with the rest of the team to help the Chinese villagers being injured by the Formic landers. On the way to the impact site, Mazer gave Fatani and the others a choice of whether or not to leave in order to avoid a court martial, but Fatani agreed to stay. Upon their arrival, Fatani help roundup villagers and take them to a safer area using the HERC. After helping most of the villagers, Fatani helped Mazer rescue Bingwen, who was stuck under a tree in a hole. After taking Bingwen to a nearby barn, the team went back to the field looking for more villagers, however, the Chinese had arrived with reinforcements, which were shortly destroyed by the lander and the skimmers leaving the lander. Mazer then ordered the team to investigate a nearby crashed Formic troop carrier, where Fatani witnessed a weakened Formic leave the carrier and begin spraying the surrounding area with a defoliant. Minutes later the team left the area to decontaminate their suits, due to the deadly defoliant. After taking off his contaminated gear, Fatani helped to locate and transport villagers to the barn for safety. However, during a second run looking for villagers the HERC was attacked by another wave of Formic troop carriers and skimmers being released from the lander. Fatani manned a gun to help fight off the incoming attackers, but his efforts were ultimately useless. The HERC crashed, killing all its passengers except for Mazer. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire